


Him

by gayfishjelly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishjelly/pseuds/gayfishjelly
Summary: He wasn't expecting a visitor.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346806) by Him. 



I didn't know were he came from or where we were. It was my living room- but somehow it  _ wasn’t. _ I didn't understand.

His hand was a clear, deep sky blue and very thin I might add. Oh and how could I forget how his arm was? Only about a centimeter in diameter, his arm was short, half a foot if you will, with a circle closing the end off. He had no body. What did he want? Why was he  _ here _ of all places?

Slowly, his arm stretched towards me. I gasped as his tiny, sticky hand stopped on my cheek. My words were caught in my throat. The tears- oh the tears- they started to stream down my face endlessly as his azure hand trailed down my face.

Eventually, what seemed like hours but I knew in my heart had only been seconds, his hand slowly retracted. The next thing that happened I couldn't make sense of it. His “body” started fold in half then in like a box. Suddenly, he started to disappear before my eyes. I wanted to call out. To say something.  _ Anything. _

 

Nothing.

 

Soon, he was gone, and I sobbed as my chest burned of lost. I was left with too many questions; I could hardly think properly anymore. Two certain questions raced through my mind as my heart began to pound loudly in my ears. Where did he come from? Where did he go?

 

Where did he come from, Cotton Eyed Joe?


End file.
